Secrets
by psychicamazingness223
Summary: When Percy starts the new school year he's glad to do it with Nico and Annabeth. But when he meets strange and mysterious Natalie things take a turn for the worst. What happens when Natalie shows signs that are even strange for a demigod? And what happens when Percy learns that two people he trusts the most lied to him? And what does Natalie spell for the future? Contains swears.


**Please, please, please don't yell at me! I know I haven't been very good at updating my Avengers fanfic, but I just had to post this. It isn't very good and I haven't thought through it much so it may be left unfinished if I lose interest. BUT I WILL UPDATE _TA_, by the end of the week I promise. Don't worry, I promised by bestfriend this to get her to go to sleep so I plan on doing just that. If I don't she will kill me. No joke.**

**Okay, now that we got that out of the way, I would first like to say that I do not own PJO or the song I put in here (virtual cookies to those who can name the song). Thank you for your cooperation and please enjoy _Secrets..._**

Chapter 1

Natalie's POV

"_To the top of all the world, to the tasteless underworld, to the middle of you heart, oh Cleopatra is the only one you love." _

The familiar song started blasting from the crap speakers next to my bed. I groaned at the early wake-up, remembering all the late mornings of summer. Opening my eyes I gazed at my calendar, seeing but not believing the red circle around today's date. New school year, oh yippie!

I heard my mother puttering around in the kitchen, well kitchenette. My mother, step-dad, and I all lived in a tiny two-bedroom apartment on the upper east side of Manhattan. I wouldn't mind it if I could play my music as loud as I wanted without my jerk of a step-father yelling at me from the living room.

_"This is not what I expect, this is not what I expect. I can see it in your tears and now their crowning me the Caesar."_

_ If only Caesar survived long enough to be crowned, _I thought rolling off my bed. Deciding that it would be better to actually arrive on time, I quickly chucked on my favorite muscle tee and jeans. I slipped my feet into my old pair of converse low-tops and pulled my long dark hair into a high ponytail. I managed to dodge my step-dad, Tom, who was in the shower getting ready for only god knows what. The guy never really worked since as long as I could remember. My mom said that he owned a small computer shop but in my opinion, he spent more time looking at models in a magazine than running a store. How he could buy computers to sell, I have no idea. Maybe he steals them.

I stepped out of the hallway and into our dining, living, and kitchen area. My mother was making pancakes on the stove and saw my hurried expression. She frowned slightly and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I guess we can have pancakes for dinner tonight then," she laughed. I smiled, my mother could look on the bright side of anything. She didn't even care if this would be my eight school since we first moved. As long as we were together she didn't care. "Now, go on before you're late. You know where it is and what train to take right?'

"Yeah, Goode High School," I answered.

"Well, good luck sweetie," she enveloped me in a hug and a groaned jokingly.

"Mom, you're suffocating me!" I said even though she wasn't.

She laughed but I could tell how nervous she was. She released me, though rather begrudgingly. I went to the door and got my hoodie and backpack. There were still papers in it from last year but I was planning on getting rid of them as soon as I got onto the campus. "Bye, Mom!" I yelled unnecessarily loudly to annoy Tom.

"Tell that little punk to shut it!" I heard him yell back. I smiled lightly and ran out of the apartment before he could catch up to me.

**-This is a line break-**

Percy's POV

I was really excited for this school year, which was a first. I was going to my third year at Goode and Annabeth was joining me. She had told me that she wanted to be closer to Olympus and Camp. I didn't care as long as she was here with me.

I walked in through the front doors, right next to the office area. I looked through the windows, not really paying an attention to what was going on inside, when I spotted a familiar person talking to the secretary. I hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks, saying he wanted to get to know Italy a little more but there in his usual black attire, was Nico Di Angelo.

He stepped out of the front office, looking at the schedule in his hands. I caught up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder to slow him down. "Nico, what are you doing here?"

He looked up in surprise. "Percy! Chiron wanted me to go to school so he pulled the Mist and I got here."

I gave him an odd look. "Okay but why? You've never wanted to go to school, so why start now?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, ask Chiron."

I rolled my eyes but left it at that. "So, you're a freshman than?"

He nodded. "Can you tell me what class I have first period? They give these classes such weird acronyms."

I sighed and took the paper, decoding it slowly because of my dyslexia. I finally managed to figure it out just as the bell rung to warn us. "English with Paul," I told him. It rang a bell (not a school bell) and I pulled out my own schedule. "Huh, we have the same class," I told him. He looked at me strangely.

"But you're a junior?"

I shrugged. "Dyslexia," I simply stated and he got the gist. I glanced at my watch and saw that we only had two minutes left. We hurried to the classroom with one minute to spare and sat down at desks next to each other. Paul was at his desks talking to what seemed like a new girl. From what I could see of her she had dark hair that at it's longest came down to her waist. I was just about to tune everything out when the girl said something that caught my attention.

"Does it matter if I am dyslexic? I mean this is an English class, would it affect anything?" She asked. Both Nico's and my head snapped up and I managed to catch Paul's eye. He had the same suspicious curious that I had and he lent forward just a bit.

"No, it doesn't matter. In fact, you won't be the only one in this class with an learning disabilities," Paul said. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. He was giving me the chance to find out if she was a Demigod. I met Nico's eye and he nodded. We should get to know her to see if she is one before the monsters did.

"Really, who else?" the girl asked. Paul nodded over to me where there was an empty seat.

"Well, Mister Jackson over there is one of them, maybe you would like to get to know him?" the girl turned around and spotted me. She walked over just as the first bell rung. She sat down on my left and pulled out an empty binder to put notebook paper in. She met my eyes and we both stopped cold.

The only time I had ever seen that shade of green in someone's eyes was when I looked in the mirror. She seemed to have the same deal.

"Uh, I'm Natalie," She said, "Natalie Howerton."

You could practically feel the awkwardness in the room and Nico faked a cough to hide his laughter. I turned to glare at him for a moment then turned back to Natalie.

"Uh, Percy Jackson. Do I know you?" I asked.

She shook her head but she herself didn't seem so sure. She saw Nico and turned her attention to him. "What's you name?"

"Nico Di Angelo," he said coolly. He started playing with a loose thread on his jacket as Paul, uh, Mr. Blofis, called the class to order.

For the next hour or so Paul read the syllabus for the class, but I wasn't paying any attention. After awhile Natalie started tapping her foot while doodling. I had seen enough ADHD kids to know she was one. I turned to raise an eyebrow at Nico who returned the glance. He leaned over and whispered just loud enough for only me to hear.

"She looks like you," it could have been a joke but Nico's eyes were deadly serious. In the demigod world, it usually wasn't a good thing if a mortal looks like a single demigod.


End file.
